I Love You Too
by bubblygum
Summary: Sequel to 'Jealousy', read it first. Series of one-shots. rated M just to be asfe.
1. I love you too

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, the BBC does. I own Lily though, lol.**

**------------------------------------------------**

A/N: Just a one shot, sequel to my other fic 'Jealousy'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat staring out of my apartment window, the rain was pouring down. I sighed quietly to myself, staring miserably out of the window was not helping.

I had worked for Torchwood Cardiff for 3 months now. God I love my job!

In the beginning I had been dated both Jack and Ianto. I liked them both very very much but it was kind of weird all being together. Yes, it was _amazing_ but still you know…weird. Jack was the kind of guy that you could tell had been in this situation before; we've even heard the story. Don't ask, it's one of those things you regret asking.

As I was saying, in the beginning I did indeed date both Jack and Ianto and we had all became fairly close. It was weird though, I loved it but it started to not work. We all knew the end was coming, yet we did nothing to stop it. We accepted it and moved on. I'm now painfully single again. I do still have feelings for Ianto but I'm burying them. Sometimes I think he still likes me and then 'oops…it's gone…again'. Gwen still doesn't know about any of this. Eugh…can you imagine that self-satisfied smug smile if I told her? I would probably hit her with the nearest available object. Which, in an under-ground base full of dangerous (yet wonderfully exciting) alien tech…not the best idea I've ever had.

So now I'm sitting in my apartment (alone) except for my cat who thinks it's a dog, staring out of the window at the pouring rain. I must admit though, Cardiff looks pretty in the ra- ohhh that's the door.

It was Ianto, he looked so embarrassed. He stood on the doorstep, opening and closing his mouth, obviously trying to think of something to say. I get bored waiting on him, shake my head and pull him into my apartment. I shut the door behind him and lead him to the living-room. I offer him tea, coffee, pretty much everything in the cupboards. I tend to do that, I don't want people to want something but to embarrassed to ask for it. Tom's always telling me off for it. Speaking of him, he eventually admitted to fancying Enrique Iglesias. I mean I already knew but where's the fun in that.

Anyway, back to Ianto, I made us both a cup of coffee (not instant stuff either and yes I know, shock, I'm drinking coffee). Ianto seemed to approve of my coffee and gave me tips to improve it. Awww he looks soooo sweet and cute. He's all embarrassed and he's rambling abut coffee because he doesn't know what to say. But seriously though, why is he here? I highly doubt he came to give me tips on making coffee.

Ianto seemed to realise he was jabbering on about coffee too because he stopped. Either that or he noticed the glazed over look in my eyes as my thoughts wandered about as they normally tended to do. I really need to start paying more attention to the trivial things. Otherwise next thing you know you've agreed to be bought for 3 camels and a donkey and are being shipped off to the Mexico City, Mexico. True story. If some guy called Pedro comes looking for me; you don't know me and I don't live here.

Hmmm maybe I should listen to Ianto? Oh crap! He knows I've stopped listening. At least he's laughing, he can't be mad then. Yeah! Right, paying attention, as of…now.

I watched Ianto closely as he run his finger around the edge of the coffee cup; he'd drunk half of it and was now staring into it, as though waiting for something magical to happen. He looked so cute. I should ask him why he came here.

"Um…Ianto?" God, I even sound scared in my own head, why doe this man have this effect on me. It's very clearly completely unfair. He looks up from the cup and smiles at me.

"What?" His voice is softer than normal. Probably not wanting to worry me or something because I sound slightly scared.

"Why did you…eh…come here?" I sounded so unsure. Seriously! Ianto should not have this effect on me. Eugh, its soooo unfair.

Ianto nodded at my question, he must have known I was going to ask it at some point.

"Well…I just…em…Well to be honest I wondered if…you maybestillhadfeelingformecauseIlikeyoualotand-"And that's when I cut him off. He had started talking far too fast, even for me. A Scottish person. Most of our conversations run at about 100mph but it was even too fast for me.

"Ianto" I laughed slightly.

"I have no idea what you just said. Relax and try and focus on saying a word at a time." I giggled slightly as he blushed.

"Lily" He took a deep breath before continuing. "I still have feelings for you, if you don't feel the same I completely understandandI'llleaveyoualonebecau-"I had to cut him off again, he managed most of his sentence without talking far too fast.

"Ianto, your not making sense again…so basically you still like me and wonder wither I feel the same or not?" I said it slowly trying to take in what he had just said. Ianto was blushing more deeply this time, looking down at his coffee cup. He nodded slightly as answer to my question. I sat down my coffee cup, stood up and crossed the room; well it only took three steps because it's a small room. I place my finger lightly underneath his china and pushed his face up to look at me. He still kept his eyes downward.

"Ianto" I said, my voice barley louder than a whisper. He looked up when I said his name. I couldn't read his face, which was slightly worrying.

"D you really feel like that? It's not a joke or something?" I was always wary when it came to people and feelings. He looked horrified at what I said. He quickly stood up. Wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my body close to his. I could feel his warm breath on my face. I closed my eyes and buried my head into his chest. My arms found their way around his neck.

"I really feel like that Lily. I think…I…love you" He chocked out. I almost fainted when he said that. Wow! He may love me…boy is Jack going to be pissed if that's true. I could feel my eyes fill up with tears. No one had ever said that to me before. I could tell he really meant it. So this is what love is like. Hmmm I rather like it. Aaaand I still haven't said anything. With his arms still around my waist he pushed me back slightly to gauge my reaction from my face. His thumb lightly brushed across my cheek, brushing away a tear that had escaped.

"Shhhh" He murmured softly

"I get it, you don't like me that way" I could hear the sorrow in his voice. His arms began to move to remove me from him. I clung tighter. I really needed to say something but my brain had frozen up.

"I love you too" I eventually managed to whisper after a while. Ianto froze in place.

"Lily" He said his voice was stern. What the hell? I told him I loved him to and he becomes moody. I looked up at him questioning his tone.

"I know you don't mean it. You're just trying not to hurt my feelings. Tell me the truth…I can take it" I sighed and removed my self from his arms. I placed my hands either side of his face and made him look at me.

"I love you too" I said it whilst looking into his eyes. He had frozen again. I decided to surprise him. I put one hand behind his head and pulled him in to kiss him. My lips worked lightly against his. He was still in shock. I giggled against his lips. It seemed to bring him out of shock or something because the next thing I know he had pulled me in closer to him. One of his hands was tangled tightly in my hair, deepening the kiss. The other on the small of my back, keeping my body pressed tightly against his. Ianto's tongue flicked across my lower lip begging for entrance, I opened my mouth slightly and his tongue slipped in exploring my mouth. Our tongue's swirled and danced with each other, fighting for dominance. We eventually broke apart. He hugged me to his chest and he whispered

"I love you Lily" into my ear. I giggled as his breath down my neck made me shiver slightly. I could hear him chuckle lightly as well.

"I love you too Ianto" I whispered back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Awww I loved how it turned out. Only a one-shot, it could be expanded but only if people really want it to be. Read and review…please?

Love Sam xx


	2. Jack goes a bit OOC

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, the BBC does. I own Lily though.**

**------------------------------------------------**

A/N: Decided to expand it. Although it's a series of one-shots rather than a story. I know Jack is very OOC in this. Sorry

**------------------------------------------------**

Jack was staring at his desk as though trying to set it on fire through the power of his thoughts. Ianto's hand was gripped in mine as we waited for Jack to say something. Ianto had decided it was better if we asked Jack first before we officially started dating…again. Jack looked soooo mad. I wondered what he was thinking. Jack looked up at us, his eyes darker than I'd ever seen them. I glanced at Ianto, he looked worried and if I'm being truly honest, which I am, he looked a little scared. Very reassuring…

Jack stood up rather abruptly, I jumped. Another sideways glance at Ianto showed a slight smile gracing those oh so sweet lips of his. But now wasn't the time for those thoughts…later however was another matter. Jack was staring at me. Crap! Was I meant to be listening? Ianto squeezed my hand, probably knowing I had spaced out. I'll take that as Jack never said anything. This unbearable silence continued for a while until I got very fed up of it and decided to try and help. Jack had moved to the front edge of his desk, leaning against it, still saying nothing.

"Jack?" My voice sounded so small, like a little kid caught doing something she shouldn't have. His dark eyes flickered to mine briefly but still he said nothing.

"Please say something"

"What would you like me to say? That it's okay for you two to run off and be together? That I'll accept the fact that you two kept this a secret for so long?" Oh God, he sounded so upset, his voice was barley audible and husky from the fact he was trying hard not to let on how upset he truly was. I looked at Ianto properly; he was looking back at me. We had one of those telepathic moments; we were asking each other what we should do. I shrugged slightly and Ianto nodded in agreement. Jack was still looking at the floor, biting his bottom lip. Ohhh, this is hurting so bad. I know I caused this and I need to fix it. I let go of Ianto's hand and stood up. I could feel Ianto's eyes burning into the back of my head. I knew he would be wondering what I was doing but I had to try something. I took a step close to Jack. Jack eyes flickered to mine again before looking away quickly. We were really close together. I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him tightly to me. Jack didn't do anything at all. It was as though I wasn't hugging him at all.

"I'm sorry Jack, this only happened yesterday. I swear" My voice was slightly thicker because I knew how much he was hurting and I wanted to help.

"What!" I was really close to him, his voice vibrated through me. I let go and stood back a bit, looking at him in confusion. Ianto had stood up and was now standing next to.

"What?" This was the first thing Ianto had said since he explained what had happened.

"You mean you only started this yesterday?" I was getting more confused by the minute. What had Jack been thinking that me and Ianto never actually broke up that we just pretended??? Shit! That's exactly what he thinks!!!

"Jack? Did you think this" I waved my hand between Ianto and myself. "Had been going on for…a while?" Jack blushed slightly. Wow! That never happens…shame I didn't record it, Gwen will never believe me.

"Um…okay I guess I did. I wasn't upset because you two are together. No, I'm actually really happy for you guys. I just felt betrayed that you hadn't told me" Ianto took my hand again, I grinned at him before returning back to Jack. I hugged him again and this time he hugged back. Yeah!!! Ianto laughed at us slightly before pulling me close to his side. He wrapped his am around my waist to hold me close to his side. Jack grinned at us. Well that blew over quickly. Must be the alien tech or radiation or something…

Or Ianto's put some sort of poison in the coffee to mess with people's emotions…OR!!!

"Earth to Lily!" I jumped and almost fell over. What the? Jack was laughing at my reaction to Ianto shouting in my ear to snap me out of spacing out. I looked at Ianto with pretend annoyance, he was grinning at me. I playfully swatted his arm and he pouted at me. I giggled at him. I turned back to look at Jack, he was watching me and Ianto being idiots.

Jack grinned at us again before walking back around the other side of his desk and sitting down.

"Any other interruptions you can think of?" I shook my head and Ianto said

"Not at the moment _Sir_" Jack chuckled lightly at Ianto's tone before once more becoming serious.

"Right…well then. Back to work!" He snapped the last bit as though very angry. I leaned back from him slightly, my eyes big. Ianto nodded and turned me around to walk out of the office. Ianto opened the door for, I was about to walk out when I heard Jack shout us. We both turned around to see Jack grinning at us.

"Congratulations" He said before once more looking down at paperwork he was meant to be doing. He waved his hand to dismiss us. Why that bas…

**------------------------------------------------**

A/N: Um…was it rubbish? I know Jack was very OOC but I wasn't sure how else to write it. Sorry if it was awful. Read and review? Promise next one will be happier and probably longer.

Love Sam xx


End file.
